Go! Go! Fine Day
by Haruka Kamiya
Summary: The sequel to "Gingham Check." Houka and Shiro finally go on their first date, if it can even be called that. Shihou (Shiro/Houka). Super fluffy slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Kill la Kill. _TRIGGER owns it.

Title: GO! GO! Fine Day  
>Author: nonon-jakuzurezu (tumblr)  Haruka Kamiya ( ) / nononjakuzurezu (AO3)  
>Warnings: none?<br>Notes: This is the sequel to _Gingham Check. _  
>Warnings: No warnings, unless super duper saccharine fluff is one. The glasses-pushing thing may seem excessive, but I can confirm that I push up my glasses a ton of times a day, lol. Also, the yen-dollar exchange rate is currently 115yen to one dollar. ONE LAST THING: This takes place in their first year of high school, so certain things make sense for their age at this point in time.<p>

It was time for a proper date for Shiro Iori and Houka Inumuta. Since they had barely any time to have one because they were so busy with school and Goku Uniform-related things, it had been put off for ages, or what _seemed _like ages to them.

Two weeks after the boys agreed to date each other, Houka was in the student council room, busy with the usual data collection on his laptop. He concentrated so hard on his work at hand that he didn't hear the door open and close, nor did he even notice that Shiro silently walked behind him, and edged ever closer to Houka's chair.

Shiro quickly wrapped his arms around Houka's shoulders. Houka jumped, quite startled, and turned to see Shiro smiling face at him. "Oh. Shiro-san," Houka returned the smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a Sewing Club meeting."

"The meeting's over with," Shiro responded. "I wanted to see you, Houka-san."

Houka smirked, even though his heart made a slight jump at the comment. "Even though we see each other every other day?"

"Well, yeah," Shiro laughed. "But we haven't had any 'alone' time together since I asked you out. Is that so wrong?"

Houka chuckled. "This is true." He lifted Shiro's arms off his shoulders and then turned around in his chair, and proceeded to pull Shiro close to him.

"Houka-san, how forward of you," Shiro laughed again, and he captured Houka's lips in a kiss. They broke apart and Shiro sighed and let out his frustrations, "Ugh, I've wanted to kiss you for so long. Why do we have to be too busy to do this?"

"Not sure." Houka pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "It's nearly six o'clock," he stated as he pushed up his glasses. "I suppose that's enough work for today. Let's go on our first date."

"Yes!" Shiro exclaimed and hugged Houka.

Houka typed the command to save his document, put his laptop on sleep mode, and packed it in his bag. "Do you need to grab your things from the Sewing Club's room?" he inquired of Shiro.

Shiro shook his head. "No, I brought my bag with me here." He lifted his bag from the floor to show Houka.

"I'm assuming you rode your bike to school today," Houka said.

"Yeah, but I can walk it beside me instead of riding it while we head to wherever we're going to go for our date," Shiro replied and put his bag's straps on his shoulder. He smiled as he asked, "Shall we head out, Houka-san?"

"Yes, let's." Houka put on his own bag. He reached for Shiro's hand hesitatingly. "May I?"

Shiro chuckled and grabbed Houka's hand. "You're my boyfriend; you don't have to ask to hold my hand," he squeezed it and then leaned close to Houka to kiss him again, which Houka gladly accepted. "So, where should we go?"

Houka pulled his phone out again. "It's up to you. Where do _you_ want to go?" he asked, while he sent a quick text to Nonon: "Shiro-san and I are about to go on a 'proper' date."

Shiro pushed up his glasses. "Well, to be honest, I'm really hankering for some pizza," he laughed nervously, and then glanced at Houka's phone as it went off, alerting them to Nonon's text. "What did Nonon say?" Houka looked up quizzically. "Yeah, I know it's Nonon. She's the only one who'd like to know about the progress in our relationship."

Houka opened his phone and read out loud, but with less emphasis, "Fuck yes! Tell me all the gross details later, nerd!"

He chuckled, and Shiro laughed again as Houka rolled his eyes at Nonon's text. He pocketed his phone, "So. Pizza, huh?"

Shiro nodded, and Houka said affirmatively, "Let's go to your house and order Pizza-La, then."

"Awesome!" Shiro cheered. "I've wanted to try the ham and avocado pizza for a while!"

Houka held back his disgust at the idea of avocado as a pizza topping, and grabbed Shiro's hand as they exited the room, knowing the hand-holding would be for a short while before they had to go out in public.

* * *

><p>They entered Shiro's house in a short amount of time, and they entered the house through the garage so that Shiro could put his bike away.<p>

Houka had never been inside Shiro's house before. He blushed a little bit as Shiro led him to the sofa in the living room. "My parents are out at the moment, so we have some time to ourselves," Shiro said, also blushing and gave Houka a small smile.

They sat down on the sofa, and Shiro quickly grabbed Houka to pull him close, and kissed him. "I really like kissing you," he said before he kissed him again. Houka chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, bold enough to deepen the kiss.

Shiro let out a small moan as he experienced his first French kiss with Houka, and he let out a heavy breath, so he broke away from Houka. "I really like you," Shiro told Houka. "I can't even begin to describe how much I like you."

"The feeling's mutual," Houka replied with a chuckle, before he pushed up his glasses. "Although... I feel like we should drop the honorifics now. What do you think?"

Shiro put on a neutral face and thought about it as he also pushed up his glasses. "Hm... Maybe."

Houka then remembered about the pizza they were supposed to order. "Ah, the pizza..." he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh. That's right," Shiro gave a small pout.

"Yes, kissing's great," Houka said. "But we need to eat."

Shiro tilted his head to the right slightly. "True..."

Houka dialed Pizza-La's phone number at lightning speed. "You wanted the ham and avocado pizza right?" he asked Shiro as he put his phone to his ear.

"Hello! This is Pizza-La! How may I help you?" the female employee answered, and Shiro could hear her voice loud and clear; such was the power of the volume on smartphones.

"Ah, hello, I'd like to place an order for delivery, please," Houka replied in a professional tone. "I need one medium ham and avocado pizza and one medium sausage and pepperoni pizza."

"Alright," the employee said. "Is there anything else?" Houka turned to Shiro with a questioning expression.

"A Coke and an order of fries," Shiro said lowly, and Houka nodded.

"Yes, I'd like a Coke, a black tea, and an order of fries," Houka said to the employee.

"Okay! Can I get your name and address?" the employee cheerfully replied.

Houka recited Shiro's name and address, and then asked, "How much, total?" he grimaced, knowing the total already.

"5,340yen without tax!" the employee replied, and Shiro grimaced as well. Pizza was great, but sometimes Houka felt the prices were not worth it.

"Thank you," Houka said. "We'll have the payment ready when the pizza is delivered."

"Of course! Thank you, and goodbye!"

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, the pizza was devoured with some leftover slices; after such a full meal, Shiro and Houka threw their bodies against the sofa and sighed contentedly. A moment later, they looked at each other, and Shiro practically pounced on Houka and pinned him to the sitting cushions of the sofa, and kissed him. Houka lifted his hand to place it against the lower area of Shiro's face and returned the kiss.<p>

"Have I told you you're a good kisser?" Shiro said when they broke apart moments later.

"Hnh. No, but you're good too," Houka replied. "You never helped me decide the inquiry about the honorifics."

"Ah, yeah." Shiro began to stroke Houka's short hair. "I feel like it'd be a bit awkward, since we've only been boyfriends for a few weeks. So let's hold off on it for now."

"Alright," Houka said, returning the hair-stroking. "Perhaps upgrading it to 'kun?'"

"That's fine," Shiro half-smiled and rested his forehead against Houka's. "I really like you... Houka-kun."

"So you've said," Houka let out a small laugh.

"You need to say it yourself," Shiro said. "Let me hear you say it."

Houka kissed Shiro. "I really like you, too, Shiro-kun. I enjoy being your boyfriend."

"Yeah, you're a great boyfriend; better than my past boyfriends," Shiro looked away with a blush.

"You've had boyfriends before?" Houka frowned, as he felt some mild jealousy develop within him.

"Don't be jealous!" Shiro hugged him as best he could while lying down. "It was in junior high. Nothing too serious. I like you much more."

Houka blushed. "If... you say so," he said awkwardly. He felt a slight pain in his chest. He quickly sat up. "I should go..."

Shiro glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh! Wow, it's nearly eight o'clock! Yeah, you should go, honestly!" he exclaimed, as he adjusted his glasses for the umpteenth time.

They both stood up. Houka made his way to the front door, picked up his shoes, and began to put them on. "By the way, Shiro-kun, your shirt makes you really masculine."

Shiro-kun furiously blushed in embarrassment. "Houka-kun!" he shoved Houka's shoulder when Houka stood up. "I'm already masculine! Just because I have long hair, it doesn't mean I'm girly!"

"My apologies." Houka gave him a kiss, and gasped when Shiro pulled him close to his body and kissed him intensely.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Shiro said breathlessly.

Houka nodded. "Yes," he affirmed as he gathered his belongings and opened the front door, looking back at Shiro. "Bye."

Shiro half-heartedly waved. "Bye..."

* * *

><p>That night, Houka fell into his bed, put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He thought about Shiro, and how hot he was when they kissed each other alone. Thinking about Shiro made Houka's heart hurt, and he wished he could stay with Shiro forever. "...hnh," he sighed and furrowed his eyebrows.<p>

He widened his eyes and he quickly moved his hands from behind his head to his face. "Ugh. I think I love him!" he whispered loudly.

* * *

><p>In his bedroom, Shiro sat at his desk, drawing designs for the Elite Four's Ultima Uniforms. He noticed that he had focused on Houka's uniform for a particularly large amount of time, and he put his pencil down and glanced at the wall. He groaned, and placed his hand, which had been resting on the desk, on his face. "Houka-kun..."<p>

His eyes widened. "I think I love Houka-kun!" he said, his face turning a deep red. "It's only been a few weeks, but I love him!"

* * *

><p>(runs away again) good fuckin bye I suck at queer boy fluff.<p> 


End file.
